Organization XIII's fourteenth
by goddess of trix
Summary: This is a series of oneshots that revolve around my favorite characters, Axel and Demyx, and my OC, Xana. It includes a comercial about Hair Goo, Demyx and Xana trying to get Axel to play the tambourine in their supposed band and so much more! R
1. DROP AND GIVE ME FIFTY

Okay, to get the full lol-ness out of this that I did you have to watch a certain episode of **Boy Meets World**. For those of you who do watch it, it's the episod where Angela's father stops by Penbrook to see her and start the ROTC class.

And I'll give you info on Xana (Zana). She's my OC. Her full name is Xantara Nastran. She is number XIV of Organization XIII. I am going to be putting up another fic with her in it except her full name is Ryuusei Xantara Nastaran. She's hyper kind of like Yuffie but she also reminds me of Demyx. Her element is "atmosphere" basically meaning she can move oxygen and carbon dioxide around or get rid of it altogether. Demyx sees this as a good thing because he thinks he can annoy Axel all he wants and she'll be there to protect him and douse Axel's flame by removing the oxygen level.

Oh, BTW, she does all this with a flute!**_

* * *

_**

**_Drop and give me fifty!!!_**

**Xana**- (On the PA system in Castle Oblivion) (In her best Axel voice) "Xemnas died today, Demyx. How do you feel about that?" (Now in her best Demyx voice) "Yay! Woohoo!! No more missions!" _Pause_ "Now I can finally drench you without getting sent to the military!" (Dumps a glass of water on the floor next to the speaker.) **_Sploosh!!_**

Everyone walking around the halls stopped to listen to this very disturbing talk going over the PA system.

**Demyx** and **Axel**- "WTF?"

**Xemnas**-(Slams fist to his desk in rage) "I DIED!? What has gotten into Demyx and Axel?!"

**Xana**- (Off the PA system) "Revenge is sweet." (Ryu pulls Carota, her Chocobo, out of her pocket and strokes it lovingly.) "Those mean boys won't hurt you again, my sweet. (She kisses the top of it's head.)

**After Xemnas practically strangles Axel and Demyx**

In the training room

**Xemnas**- "DROP AND GIVE ME FIFTY!"

**Axel**-(Does as he is told)

**Demyx**-(Drops to the floor...Make that, collapses on the floor) (As he hands Xemnas a $50 bill) "Okay but you gotta pay me back."

* * *

I hope you liked it. I will procceed to make this a series of one-shots but after chapter 3 it might be awhile until I up-date, unless you want to send me your ideas. 


	2. Hair Goo

_**Hair Goo**_

**Demyx**-(Holding up Hair Goo) "Hair Goo!"

**Xana**-(Leaning in front of Demyx so she's in to picture too)"Great for those hard-to-do do's for use Musician Nobodys" (Axel walkes past hair in flames, suprisingly close to the fire hair of Hades) "and for your Average 'Flurry of Flames' Nobody. Perfect for ALL Nobodys: Doesn't conduct electricity, doesn't melt and stick to your head, and Hair Goo is also water-proof."

**Demyx**- "And Hair Goo is also great for those 'Heros-on-a-run' like" (Looks around for somebody)

**Sora**-(Walking past)

**Demyx**-(Grabs Sora and pulls him into the picture) "Sora!"

**Xana**- "So if you want your hair to look perfect for any--"

**Demyx**- "And she means ANY!"

**Xana**-(Glares at Demyx but then looks back at the camera) "For any occasion pull out 'Hair Goo'! It's the goop that puts the 'Ike' in Spike!


	3. Got it memorized?

I got this song from It's called "Circle of Fire" and the song was actually inspired by Axel so I think it fits this chapter quite well.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Got it Memeorized?_**

**Xana**-(Sitting on the couch in the game room of Castle Oblivion in between Demyx and Axel) "Demmy, we should start a band!"

**Demyx**- "We need background singers, Xana."

**Xana**-(Her lips curve in a venomous grin) "I can sing background, but I need someone to sing with me." (Swivels around to face Axel gives him her best puppy dog face with her bottom lip sticking out just slightly) "Axxey?"

**Axel**-(Hides his face) "Xantara! Don't do this to me. You know I can't sing!" (Looks back through his fingers.) "Arrgh!"

**Demyx**-(Opens his mouth wide to protest) "What do you mean you can't sing??? Xana, the tape please."

**Axel**-(In shock and wide eyed) "W-where did you get that?"

**Xana**-(Slips the tape into the cassette player by the TV)

**Demyx**- "I love my dancers."

**Axel**-(On the tape) "Flurry, flurry; Dance your way through the heat of flames; Hurry, Hurry; I'll on the other side, and; Hurry, Hurry; Burn, my baby, let it burn;"

**Xana**- "Aww, you sound good, Axxey."

**Demyx**-(Stops the tape)

**Axel**- "A-x-e-l: Got it memorized?"

* * *

Don't ya think?


End file.
